


Take a Treat, Make a Friend

by ch1mer1cal



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Non-binary Vivi Ornitier, Non-binary character, Trick or Treating, and why theres missing context but it should still make sense without it?, bc im right, hence why zidane is there, idk if you want ur name disclosed but u know who you are tyyy, ty to the person who gave me the title idea, with the power of noncanons i can play two ffix muses, written for an rp server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch1mer1cal/pseuds/ch1mer1cal
Summary: It's Halloween in Twilight Town, and two odd-looking residents cross paths for the very first time in person.
Relationships: Vivi Ornitier & Zidane Tribal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Take a Treat, Make a Friend

It was about 7 p.m., late enough to be considered the evening, but still early enough that the younger trick-or-treaters could still be out and about. Zidane was 17. He thought himself old enough to be the one giving out candy this time around. He got his costume, that of the Luna Moth, on and waited.

A knock on the door, then several knocks, and Zidane jumped up with a "shit!", running to get the candy and opening the door. 

He was greeted by a gaggle of children all saying the same thing. "Trick or treat!"

Zidane held out the plastic cauldron that held all the candy, and told the delighted kids, "Pick two," holding up two fingers with his free hand.

After everyone got their treats with enough "thank you"s to know they were all raised much better than him, someone much older, from the back of the group with a younger sibling, looked up at the young man. "Aren't you the DDR guy?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." People still knew Zidane from that? He supposed it was better than his nickname of "monkey-tail" from Traverse Town.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Because I want to."

With that, Zidane's front yard was empty.

Vivi was a normal child. Yes, they were your average socially awkward 9-year-old. With their grandfather, they went out into town, ready to get some sweets to last until December.

Very intentionally, they trailed behind the crowd, knowing how weird some kids were about being within five feet of Vivi. They'd hit a few houses already, and they were already at another house, not too far from the others. The light was on, with no note saying people shouldn't knock on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Vivi held up their bag, knowing their stature. "Trick or treat!"

Zidane routinely opened the door, recognizing the costume from a picture Vivi had sent earlier, the one he helped name as being a wizard costume, so Vivi had an answer when someone asked what they were going as. This was the same Vivi he'd been messaging, what a small world!

"Vivi!?" he asked, smiling wide.

Vivi was confused. This guy knew their name? How?

Wait, was this...

"Zidane?"

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, bud! It's me! You make a fantastic wizard, just like I thought you would!" He brought out the cauldron again. "Pick two, okay? Not that I think you'd try to run off with more."

He was definitely gonna tell Ven about this later.

"Okay, I won't, I promise," Vivi answered with a giggle. They grabbed two (a Kit-Kat bar and a small bag of Reese's Pieces, if you were curious). "Thank you. Happy Halloween, Zidane." They turned around and began to leave.

Vivi really was as nice in person as they were over text, weren't they? But knowing this place, Zidane almost felt bad about leaving them alone with just their grandfather.

Zidane was 17. He could go another year or two around town. Age was simply a number in regards to All Hallow's Eve.

"Hey, Vivi, hold on. Is it alright with your old man if I come with you guys? He doesn't have anything against teenagers trick-or-treating?"

Vivi looked back at Zidane. He really considered them a friend already? If Vivi were in a more emotional place, they'd start crying in an instant.

"Let me ask him first, okay?" they replied. Zidane nodded at the child, and watched Vivi as they went over to ask Grandpa about letting Zidane join. After a short exchange on how Vivi knew him, they waved an arm to Zidane, telling him to come with.

Oh, sweet! He could join! "One sec!" he called out, before making a mad dash to the nearest piece of paper, pen, roll of tape, and clean pillowcase. On the paper, he wrote "Out trick-or-treating! If you want to trade, I absolutely will! Just look for the guy in a green dress with big moth wings! Can't miss me!" with a small smiley face by the last word.

He ran out of the house, taping the message to the door, and went over to Vivi and their grandfather. "So, where are we headed?"

With that, Zidane's front yard was once again empty, and Vivi was still a normal kid, now out trick-or-treating with a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, zidane won a ddr tournament. if anyones super confused i can try to explain his backstory but ty for reading this :]


End file.
